


Pepper's Five Moments of Intimacy: A Demonstration of Form

by Zaniida



Series: Five Moments of Intimacy (MCU) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3SFMI, FMI, FMNI, Five Moments of (Nonsexual) Intimacy, Gen, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Some Swearing, oddly enough it's still kinda Tony-centric, three-sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida
Summary: The peculiar ways in which Pepper has grown intimate with the various Avengers, in ways she can't be intimate with Tony.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Avengers Team
Series: Five Moments of Intimacy (MCU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626034
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	Pepper's Five Moments of Intimacy: A Demonstration of Form

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ejmam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejmam/gifts).



> [Five Moments of (Nonsexual) Intimacy](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031027) is a fic form I pioneered, and, much like the 5+1 fic or other such forms, I hope that more writers will put it to use (so far, I know of only two who've given it a shot).
> 
> A _Five Moments of Intimacy_ fic (FMI or FMNI fic) demonstrates that intimacy can be found without any sexuality -- that sex doesn't equal intimacy and intimacy doesn't equal sex. The form showcases five specific forms of nonsexual intimacy:
> 
> Physical / Sensual Intimacy
>     Massage, hugs, grooming, first aid, carrying someone -- there are many ways to connect physically in a way that is intimate without being the least bit sexual.
> Emotional Intimacy / Comfort
>     When two characters share the same emotion (shared rage, shared fear, shared grief, shared joy, etc.), or one character comforts another during their darkest moment, this is another form of intimacy between the two.
> Experiential Intimacy
>     Letting your hair down together (even just to share a beer or watch a movie together) is a form of intimacy. This category also covers the "Frodo and Samwise" scenario: Two characters have gone through an experience together that no one else will ever quite understand.
> Secret Sharing
>     Letting someone know a part of yourself that you would not want the public in general to know, that's yet another form of intimacy.
> Vulnerability / Acceptance
>     Letting yourself be vulnerable around another person can be a form of intimacy. It could be as simple as going to sleep (or getting drugged or knocked out) in their care; it could involve medical care, or help in the bathroom. It could be letting someone know your weakness. This category also covers the case of letting someone know about your creative endeavors (and thus opening yourself up to be judged by them).
> 
> These are the five general categories I chose for this form. It is also possible to add a +1 (to get a 5+1 fic) by adding a scene of sexuality without intimacy (casual hookups, perfunctory sex, "lie back and think of Asgard"), or sexuality that destroys intimacy (lack of consent, or cheating, or similar issues that drive two characters apart). Alternatively, I added a +1 for Teasing Intimacy in my [fan art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966770/chapters/39875337) version -- when two people get close enough to tease each other and know that there won't be hurt feelings, that too is a form of intimacy.
> 
> In the pure form, the categories are demonstrated separately (one per scene), but the form is versatile, and my various _Person of Interest_ fics put this form through its paces. My [Welcome to Night Vale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928944) FMI fic is a dark inversion, showing how the ability to be intimate was stripped away from Kevin. I've also got a [Star Trek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054861) FMI fic, with one form per series (though only the first has been published so far).
> 
> My [Five Moments of Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362988) trilogy is based on this fic form. Since it's complex enough to confuse matters, this is meant as a sort of clarification. (Only the middle part of the trilogy has been published, but I'm working on the rest.)
> 
> At any rate, this piece demonstrates the form, so I hope you'll enjoy a short foray into Pepper Potts' intimacy with the Avengers:

**Secret Sharing**

For as much as Pepper cares for Tony, there are things that she never shares with him.

When Tony asks about Clint’s absence during Christmas, Pepper acts as mystified as the rest, and points out that some of them have lives outside the tower and he’ll just have to ask when Clint shows up again.

Given how Tony loves to stick his nose in where it’s not wanted, Pepper doesn’t buy Christmas presents for either Laura or the kids; the best gift is peace of mind, from not having to wonder who all knows that the family exists or how easily they might be tracked down.

* * *

**Shared Experiences**

Steve knows what it’s like to deal with a Stark, which makes Pepper feel a little closer to him from the get-go, even though she’d never gotten the chance to meet Tony’s dad.

When Tony gets particularly imperious, enough that even Pepper needs to throw up her hands and walk away, Steve’s the one who won’t put up with his bullshit (even if he also wouldn’t describe it in those words).

Neither of them can really follow Tony’s thought process when he’s deep in Genius Mode, but they’re both good at making him feel even more intelligent than he really is, and neither of them really minds the gap, so long as Tony keeps using his intellect for the betterment of the world.

* * *

**Shared Emotions**

Pepper looks up to Bruce, given how good he is at managing his more negative feelings; Pepper’s used to hiding hers behind a variety of social masks, but Bruce really seems to have a handle on how he allows people to affect him—even when Tony needles him deliberately.

It’s why she’s never been worried about having the Hulk as a houseguest; she knows he’s not going to show up without good reason.

Now if only Tony would pick up the trick of mastering _his_ impulses before they do any harm….

* * *

**Physical Intimacy**

After years of managing Tony’s grabby hands (and their social fallout, as it comes), it took her a few months to adjust to Thor’s more innocent use of touch, which lacks either insult or innuendo.

For an alien warrior who treats battle almost like a game, Thor’s surprisingly cultured, in a way that feels more anachronistic than his speech: How many gentlemen still kiss a lady’s hand in parting, or gently guide her with a hand on the small of her back?

Not that he’d ever try it with Natasha, but then, he seems to consider her a warrior-class maiden, which understandably sets her apart from the usual gender norms of Asgardian society.

* * *

**Vulnerability**

For the most part, Pepper doesn’t let her hair down around Tony (not trusting that he won’t take advantage if she does)—but with Natasha, she feels like she’s finally got someone who can watch her back.

She’s never had girlfriends (of either sort), not since grade school, and it’s bizarre for her first and closest female friend, the one she enjoys shopping sprees and spa days with, to be a skilled assassin who perceives the tiniest details of her surroundings and never smiles except for a specific purpose.

But when Tony’s hurting and hiding it behind the facade of a guy so rich that pain can’t touch him, it’s mostly Pepper and Nat who see behind the mask, and find healthier ways to help him cope with everything he’s lost.

**Author's Note:**

>  **ejmam** , thanks for reading my fics and leaving encouraging and useful feedback! I've quite enjoyed your perspective on my work. I hope this fic helps you understand how the FMI form is supposed to work, when it's not expanded into a full-size fic as complicated as _Unforeseen Friendship_.
> 
> Hope you had a wonderful Christmas! (Or comparable holiday celebration, whichever applies.) This is **Day Three** of the Twelve Days of Chirstmas; I'm hoping to post several more fics over the next few days!


End file.
